Closer
by The Riddick
Summary: This is why I shouldn't listen to certain songs. Semi AU/canonverse. One shot with possible add ons later. Proclaimed Hokage after the defeat of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Naruto has been pining after a certain black haired shinobi. During the celebration of his promotion, he gets his chance to show the other exactly how he feels...


Closer

Rating: M++  
Pairing: Naru/Sasu ( Light Ino/Saku)  
One Shot: This is what happens when I listen to dirty music. Thank you Trent Reznor. Naruto discovers his sexuality. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the little fox discovers his too. [Song Fic Kinda]

Warnings: Smut, Boy love, Lemon, violence, language, Mild Spoilers in places, Hints at F/F, ect. No likey no readie and honestly, no flamie either while your at it. =P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, I am just playing with them for entertainment purposes and I am unfortunately not making money from this. Yes, I am a sick little person. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "Closer" for it belongs to the magical Trent.

A/N: Not a single crap was given during the writing of this monster.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T HOLD YOUR ASS STILL, I AM GUNNA BEAT IT!" Was the ear splitting roar of a very annoyed young woman as she slammed a thick wire hairbrush against her thigh with a loud snap. He swallowed hard and with a submissive squeak, returned to the stool he had been sitting on a few minutes ago. What did she expect? It hurt! He bit his lower lip hard and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the brush attempted to pass through his mangled hair once again. The fox carrier winced and left out a soft whimper, trying his best not the leap out of the chair to escape the torment.

"Sakura-chan, Itai!" He yelled out when the brush became ensnared in the boy's thick tresses, only to be yanked free by the brutal hand of his torturer.

"Of course it hurts, dumbass! If you would brush your hair once in a while it wouldn't be this bad!" Sakura growled out, thwaping the pouting young man on the head before continuing to brush out his nearly shoulder length mop.

"Yeah right. Naruto, brush his hair? That's like telling Lee to wax his eyebrows." Ino snorted before the unfortunate male could voice a response. She leaned back against the door frame of she and Sakura's shared bedroom, folding her arms over her chest as she watched her little flower practically rip the poor guy's hair off. Luckily, the pink haired woman never felt the urge to brush Ino's hair. The blonde female suppressed a shudder at the thought. Oh the horror. A strangled yelp ripped its way from Naruto's mouth, his bare toes curling to grip at the bar that connected the legs of the stool as his scalp screamed in agony. Ino almost felt bad for the fox boy. Almost. It was actually quite comical seeing the all powerful Jinchuuriki writhing in pain as a small pink haired female tried to tame the spiky mess of a hairstyle that he had, while wearing nothing but a towel about his waist.

"It's just a party, I don't need to bru-OW! FUCK!" Naruto began, arching away from Sakura when she pulled a few strands on purpose.

"JUST a party? This is not JUST a party, Naruto! This is the party that Ino and I have spent the past week trying to pull together for YOU, so I'll be DAMNED if you don't look good for it!" Sakura hissed, prodding the whining boy in the ribs to accent her words. The golden haired young man sighed in defeat and gripped his knees tightly. He knew there was nothing he could do but take it like the bitch he was being turned into. They had been hounding him ever since the announcement had been made about his appointment as Rokudaime Hokage. Yeah, sure he was all for celebrating, but this was taking things a bit far in his opinion. He had never been to an actual party before, let alone one that required dancing.

"Oi, don't kill him yet, Forehead-girl, we need him alive long enough for us to show him off remember?" Ino snickered as she moved to stand behind the other girl, her arms going about the kunoichi's waist. She had to admit that had she been straight, Naruto certainly would have been her prime target for people to molest. He had grown and changed a great deal since his fifteenth birthday and now being close to twenty-two years old, he was the picture of beautiful masculinity. It was difficult to discribe how he managed to look handsome and yet pretty all at once with his sharply defined face, his lean and muscular torso. Most likely the fox was what made him the way he was. Naruto had not gained the full musculature of his father, but appeared more preditorial in form, reflecting the demon within him. His golden skin all but glowed next to his shocking blond hair that now fell in semi orderly layers. However, despite his changes, his eyes, a blending of sapphire and aquamarine remained the same. And this was a fact that both women were grateful for. In fact, for a time, Naruto's eyes were almost always the bloodied crimson of kyuubi or some darkened shade of violet. That is, until two years ago when the blond finally returned Sasuke to Konoha.

"Sooo, you going to tell him tonight, Hokage-saaama?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone while she leaned back into Ino, her hands still working through the boy's hair to give it a sort of wind-swept look. Ino grinned cheekily as the Rokudaime tensed, his face turning multiple shades of red. Oh he was just too cute sometimes.

"T-tell who, what, Sakura-chan?" He asked innocently and he scratched self consciously at one of the six scars that lined his face.

"Aww, come now, Naru-chan. No need to play dumb, we already know that you wanna fuck the Uchiha." Ino stated bluntly and the startled male toppled from his seat with a squeak. The two women laughed in amusement, Naruto scrambling to fix his towel back in place. He couldn't really deny her statement, especially since his heart decided to kick into overdrive and his gut burned at the thought of doing something like that to the cold genius. Oh yes, he could definitely admit to that.

"Maybe..." He mumbled out weakly in defeat, earning squeals of delight from his two companions. "Ano... am I done?" The grin that he received from the duo had him wishing that he could crawl under the bed and hide.

"Oh, but Naru-dearest, we still have to dress you!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

It was a good half hour or so after the party had officially started that the strung out blond was ushered inside of the fairly large club that had become quite popular recently. He was met with strings of cheers all around, loud overpowering music, and flashing lights that made the room spin about him. He was in awe, he was excited, he was going to die from the headache that was sure to come from this experience. This being his first party experience, he was quickly taken under the wing of Kiba the moment he got a foot from Sakura and Ino. The dog boy dragged the flailing blond over to where Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were milling about.

"Whoo! You guys gunna stand there all night, or are you gunna dance?" Inuzuka barked out in laughter, slapping Shikamaru on the back, who merely shrugged and returned to observing the other club goers. "Naruto! Come on, you'll dance with me!" Without another word of caution, Kiba grabbed the clueless man's wrist and pulled him into the swarm of moving bodies that filled the center of the room. The blue eyed wonder followed uneasily behind, trying not to get run over by the bouncing and flailing humans that were oblivious to him at the moment. He was intrigued. It were as though they were all under some form of spell, a spell that came from the music.

"Rokudaime-Sama! Let your youth move your body!" Annnnd, spell broken. Lee of course, had been the one to yell out in glee upon spotting the suddenly timid Naruto and he latched onto the blond's other arm, both he and Kiba pulling Naruto to a clearing near the center. Of course, not having a clue as to what he should do, he mimicked Kiba which incorporated a great deal of jumping about like a moron and tossing hands in the air. Eventually, a good number of people around them caught on, causing a bit of a ripple effect centered around the suddenly energized blond. He giggled madly as the beat of the music pulsed through his veins and he let go of his inhibitions, not caring that he was supposed to be somewhat dignified in favor of shouting out random lyrics that he picked up on from the chorus. Naruto was amazed. Everything seemed to become sort of surreal in the sense that all of them were one creature, moving together in a gleeful harmony that seemed chaotic all at once. He felt hot from the closed space and yet, he was enjoying it far too much to care as sweat beaded up on his forehead and neck. The blond bounced into those around him playfully, feeling for once, that he fit in with the crowd. He lost track of time as song after song blared through the speakers, the strobe lights and fog clouding his sense of reality further.

Seated casually at the bar that stretched across the balcony above the main dance floor, Sasuke Uchiha was most likely the only person that was not in the least bit pleased with the situation. He was here only because Naruto had begged him to show up and keep him company and the blond idiot was busy leading mosh pits to techno music downstairs instead of being with him! Now, typically, it was unusual for the black haired male to be concerned about not having Naruto's attention because he always held at least a portion of it at all times. However, watching the other out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that Naruto wasn't even aware that Sasuke was in the damn building! The Uchiha's frown deepened at the thought and he sipped at the drink in his hand. His need to remedy the issue was squashed by his strange desire to allow the blond his fun. He knew all too well that Naruto was lacking in the human attention department and the dark haired man could feel his elation from his perch. Sasuke knew that eventually Naruto would notice him. Then he would leave the blond here alone to suffer. Yes... leave him to lament in the Uchiha's absence and wish that he had paid better attention to him sooner.

However, as he watched the other male dance, his annoyance turned to something else entirely. Obviously, there were things about his best friend that not even he had known. For instance, he had not been aware that Naruto looked extremely good in leather. He had also not known that orange leather pants that cut off low on the other's hips could make the fox seem oh so touchable. And then there was the shirt, sleeveless and cut short in a dramatic angle so that the majority of the blond's torso was exposed, with the fabric clinging like a second skin to him. Not only was the shirt sheer black, but ripped across his chest and back in three diagonal lines that resembled claw marks. A thick orange collar wound about his well muscled neck, a pair of wide tennis shoes covered his feet, and enough glowsticks to light up a black hole littered his form. The young man looked so strangely good to the disgruntled Uchiha that the pale man openly stared.

"Why not join him?" Was the statement that startled him out of his stalkeresque observations. Onyx eyes flicked over to the indigo haired woman that had managed to seat herself next to him without alerting him of her pressance. " I know that you want to, Sasuke-kun. It's all over your face."

Apparently, she wasn't as timid as she had been in the past. Sasuke granted her a dark look and a single syllabled response before averting his gaze back to the blond. She giggled at his antics and rose to her feet with a knowing look in her pale eyes.

"Well, I know that he would want you down there with him. Even more than anyone else." She added after a moment, her gaze warm and strangely at peace despite the fact that he was watching someone that she had obsessed over for some time.

"Hn...perhaps." Sasuke mumbled as she strode off into the crowd.

"Naru! Having fun?" Ino called from his right, the blue eyed ninja throwing his arms around her and nodding enthusiastically.

"This is awesome! You guys were right, this is worth Sakura's brushing!" He laughed, ducking a swing from his left that the pink haired woman had thrown his way. Naruto smirked over at her cheekily and winked. She was too much fun to piss off. Suddenly the music changed into a more beat heavy tone, Ino and Sakura squealing and jumping up and down in glee.

"Alright Naru, Dance lesson number one. Follow us, ne?" Sakura asked with a smirk as she shared a look with Ino. The taller of the three nodded dumbly and watched awkwardly as the two females began moving in a sort of seductive rhythm that he wasn't familiar with. They moved against him from both sides, hands guiding his hips to the music. " Don't be afraid!" Sakura called out encouragingly. That was easy for her to say. He felt odd standing nearly stone still, but he couldn't really figure out how to move as they did.

"Sakura-love, let us give him a visual aid, hmn?" Ino suggested, moving around the taller blond to grasp the pink haired girl by the waist. "Alright, you just have to make love to the music, Naruto." She explained, earning a confused and baffled expression from the boy. And he watched in a stunned sort of fascination as the two women moved together, touching, swaying, dipping, moving to the music's every command. All around them, other people were dancing in the same fashion. And then he felt the eyes. He glanced up to the balcony area and his eyes lit up happily as they fell upon the dark figure that leaned against the railing.

"Sasuke..." He breathed out in a rush, his heart jolting pleasantly when those lips quirked upward slightly. Naruto motioned for the Uchiha to come down, only to earn a simple shake of the other male's head. The blond held up his hands questioningly and Sasuke shrugged. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto returned his attention to Ino and Sakura, whom were too caught up in each other and the music to care about anything else. The thought of he and Sasuke moving in such a way with each other stirred something deep within the young man that he hadn't felt before. It was primal, much like the fox, however this seemed almost more dangerous to an extent. And it was then that the music changed. The subwoofers blasted out a thick and heavy beat. Heat flooded his system, causing his eyes to fall slightly shut, his lips parting as a soft stream of hot air rushed from his lungs in a breathy sigh. He wanted Sasuke, that much was obvious to him. He wanted Sasuke down there with him and not up in the balcony. Naruto turned his hooded gaze upon the Uchiha, an odd feral glint lighting his features. Sasuke raised a single brow at the sudden change in the other's eyes and strangely enough, he felt... turned on? That was odd indeed. He was transfixed as Naruto's tongue flicked out to run over those full lips in an unbelievably seductive gesture. Was he aware of what he was doing?

Naruto shifted slightly under the gaze of the Uchiha and forced himself to focus on the music, the hard beat that made him want to move. It was slow, and loud, so loud in fact that every thud seemed to jolt his very soul. His blue eyes slid shut slowly as he found himself swaying and he lost his hold on reality. Nothing else mattered at that moment. This music was his life now and it demanded his submission. Naruto jutted his hips out to the side, quickly swinging them to the other side in time as the song continued and that rough voice commanded his attention. That thick beat was like a heart's, pushing out the song in a slow seductive pace that made him move gracefully.

_You let me violate you,_  
_You let me desicrate you,_  
_You let me penetrate you,_  
_You let me complicate you..._

_Help me!_  
_I'm broke upon my insides._  
_Help me!_  
_I've got no soul to sell_

Unable to stop it, the fox stirred within him, purring deeply over the music. It were as though this song were causing a sort of harmony between host and demon and the both of them seemed perfectly content to go with it. Heat built within the young man's chest as he ran his hands over his face, through his hair, down the back of his neck and down his shoulders to grip at his prominent collar bones as he rolled his body rhythmicly. Oh it felt so good. So liberating. And yet, part of him was appalled by the lyrics, by the raunchy tone of the singer. His tanned face flushed when the chorus began, a soft moan of sorts rushing from his parted lips. He felt so hot. His hands ran over his body slowly, needing some form of touch, needing to feel more. He couldn't explain it. The blond felt so...alive! He tossed his head from side to side, his sweat lined hair falling into his lust filled face as he opened those now intense red eyes of his. A very shocked looking Uchiha Sasuke stared down at the personification of sex that had manifested from within his best friend. Or at least, as shocked as an emotionless man could look. Naruto locked his gaze on the pale man, ignoring the hopeful stares and calls of the people around him. His heated stare trailed over the Uchiha's beautiful face, those kissable lips, the unusual raven hair, even the casual attire that the other male wore seemed enticing. A simple white collared shirt, it's top three buttons undone to show off the young man's slender neck and the upper part of his chest. It was a tease, really, making the Jinchuuriki below wish that he could just rip the damn thing off. It was strange how such a common shirt on Sasuke could make the man look like a god. Perhaps he was a god.

The fox also seemed pleased by the Uchiha and Naruto was swept up in the swell of the music, of the growing lust that was searing his insides. Sasuke had never looked so good to him before. Sure, he had fantasized about the other occasionally, but nothing to this extreme. The thought of those talented hands touching him, the thought of marking that perfect body filtered through his subconscious. Naruto groaned aloud beneath those thoughts, throwing his head back and trailing one hand down his abdomen to toy with the zipper of his pants. They felt so tight and constricting and yet as he moved, the feel of the leather against his skin was wonderful. Never before had he felt so... sexy, so powerful. Those that were nearest to him seemed to be affected by the aura of sensuality that he radiated and they moved with him, dying to get closer, to touch him, to be touched by him. But the blond avoided their seeking arms. Naruto brought his free hand to his lips, biting down on his index finger as he tilted his head to the side to examine the Uchiha whose onyx eyes had never left the fox boy. He only wanted his rival.

Sasuke had been taken completely off guard by the behavior of his friend. The blond always had been more androgynous toward the rest of the world and this new side of Naruto was startling. It was fucking hot. Sasuke shook his head to attempt to clear his thoughts again only to watch the blond's teasing hands run over himself almost reverently. It were as though he were begging to be touched, no demanding to be touched. And those eyes... Gods those eyes were so mesmerizing. And they were focused on Sasuke alone. The black haired young man recovered from his initial shock and a slow smirk stole across his lips, one that was unintentionally seductive. Naruto grinned in response and made a slight beckoning motion with his head, continuing his little dance. He turned his back on the Uchiha and focused more on the heat he was feeling. Oh how much he craved to be touched, to feel hands on his body. No, not just hands, Sasuke's hands. He needed to feel them so badly. Ugh, it almost hurt not having his equal closer, not being able to rub up against him.

And then a powerful scent overtook the blond fox and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"Nnn, Sasuke." He purred out roughly, his eyes closing as he inhaled that intoxicating perfume deeply. The man was aroused. Sasuke could not help the jolt in his stomach at the sound of his name and he removed his hands from his black slacks, letting them hover over Naruto's hips as the jinchuuriki danced. The Uchiha trailed a path in the air, staying a good two inches from the young man that tempted him. The blond was dying! He needed that touch. He begged to be touched with his body, his scent, everything. And then it happened. Cold, large hands, calloused from years of fighting and training, hands that he knew almost better than his own were on him, one sliding up his abdomen to trace the outlines of muscle while the other gripped the fox holder's hip, pulling him back against a firm chest. Naruto's reaction was beautiful. He arched into Sasuke and moaned against the dramatic temperature difference between the two of them. Yes! Sasuke came, he listened!

"Yes, Dobe?" Sasuke murmured in a dark tone that had the blond whining softly. Oh it wasn't fair that Sasuke was so damn sexy. Naruto lifted a hand to touch the Uchiha's face, his dark skin contrasting vividly to the pale young man. The sharigan user leaned into that hand unconsciously and his eyes fluttered shut as a sigh freed itself from his lips. The blond fox moved against him slowly with a mischievous glint in his eyes while his free hand linked with the hand that Sasuke had placed on his chest. And then the chorus of the song began once again and Naruto was unable to help himself.

He leaned his head back so that his lips brushed against the Uchiha's ear and with a breathy groan sang, "I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is yours. You get me closer to god."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide, his jaw dropping open and moving without forming words as his arousal twitched against the blond's backside. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding over the music, could feel his blood pulsing rapidly through his veins as it redirected itself. Unconsciously, he ground himself against the other man, earning quite the lovely sound from the fox. Naruto turned in his grasp, one arm snaking about the Uchiha's waist while the other continued to cup his cheek. The blond leaned closer and rose up onto his tip toes to brush his nose playfully against Sasuke's. It was a silent question for permission. However, Sasuke took matters into his own hands, pressing his lips firmly to Naruto's. Whoops sounded all around them, but the duo were oblivious to the noise. They were too caught up in the sensation of their lips playing against each other to care. Naruto felt drugged, his senses clouded and heavy from the scent of the other man. He pressed closer to Sasuke as the heat in his stomach grew more intense and he moved his hips against the other's demandingly. Sasuke on the other hand felt as though he were dying from the overload on his brain and emotions. Finally after so many years he was kissing Naruto. And it wasn't just some accidental thing either. He was actually kissing Naruto.

In all honesty he would have never imagined doing such a thing and had he been of a right mind, the generally heartless man would have acted disgusted. However, the movement of the jinchuuriki's body, the taste of that wild, almost spicy and yet sweet mouth, not to mention the hand that had worked its way up underneath his shirt to toy with his abdomen, steadily turned him to goo from the outside in. He needed this. Needed this more than he ever could have imagined. Sure he had been worshiped and still was, but he had never been touched, never been kissed in this way. It was intoxicating. The play of soft, demanding lips against his own was so odd and yet addicting that he could not help but want more and Naruto was more than pleased to give. Sasuke let out a soft almost whimper-like noise when the blond ran his tongue along the other male's lips, forcing them apart. And then he was taking his time, using the music as a pace maker while he explored the Uchiha's mouth. He encouraged Sasuke to return the favor with a purr like growl that vibrated through their joined lips. The black haired man experimented cautiously, his tongue running over the peaks of Naruto's pointed teeth. His head filled with a strange dizziness that he could not rid himself of and to keep himself from falling he gripped the other's hips firmly, nails biting into the tanned flesh and leather. It was too much. His lungs were burning, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

With a breathless chuckle, Naruto broke the kiss, looking up at the Uchiha with a searing gaze that bordered on violet. His lips were reddened from their interaction, his face flushed faintly as he drew in deep breaths. Sasuke was in a similar state, his sharigan flaring to life wildly. A playful smirk stole across his face, one that took the other off guard.

"Hn, much better than our first, Dobe... I see you did learn something while I was away, after all." He stated in a sexy tone that Naruto wasn't even aware the other possessed. It had the kitsune boy writhing in his skin. Naruto grabbed the other's backside firmly with both hands, rubbing their hips together in the same motion and causing the Uchiha to toss his head back with a gasp that was on the verge of being wonton.

"How about I show you what else I've learned, Teme." He growled into Sasuke's ear, running his tongue around the shell before nipping lightly at the lobe all while giving the other man's ass an appreciative squeeze. Sasuke felt as though the floor had dropped out from beneath him. His train of thought de-railed and all but exploded behind his eyes and before he was aware of what was happening, he nodded his head slightly. He didn't care at this point about what they did, just as long as he could have more. Naruto could have cackled with glee. Jiraiya had obviously had a pretty bad effect on his mind over the past few years because right now, the only thing in his thoughts involved getting into Sasuke's pants.

"_Come_ with me then..." He teased, sliding a hand into his counterpart's. He flashed Ino and Sakura a look that was both victorious and filled with hope, hope that this would be his chance to open up the reclusive man and bring his best friend back into the land of the living as well as confess. The two girls grinned and nodded, watching the blond lead Sasuke through the crowd as a new song began. They had lasted longer than Ino had thought.

Considering the location of the club, the closest place was Naruto's apartment, however, he figured that with as prissy as the Uchiha could be, the sharigan user's home would be better. Besides, he knew of a very pleasant garden that he would love to violate near the back of the main house. That thought in mind, he began walking in that direction. He moved closer to the black haired man as they walked, the cool night air feeling heavenly against his heated skin. Feeling suddenly nervous, Naruto glanced over at the silent Uchiha. Sasuke looked... troubled.

"Having second thoughts?" The Jinchuuriki asked, breaking the silence that hovered over them and startling the other from his thoughts. Sasuke looked over at the blond, his eyes raking over the lean, leather clad body, noting that even out of the atmosphere of the club the blond looked edible. He ran his tongue over his bruised lips and knew his answer.

"No. I have just never..." Sasuke trailed off, his face heating faintly. When no answer met him, he turned to glare at Naruto only to find the blond had stopped a few paces back, his jaw opened and eyes wide. "What?" The Uchiha snapped self consciously.

" _**YOU**_ have never had sex?! The god of sex appeal is a **_virgin_**?!" The Jinchuuriki exclaimed, earning a wince and a dark look from the other.

"Is yelling necessary, Dobe?" He growled out angrily. Sasuke was becoming enraged and beyond embarrassed even though he did not look any different. There was nothing funny about his virginity and the fact that Naruto was making a big deal out of it had him sinking back into his shell. He'd been about to storm away when out of nowhere a firm pair of lips pressed against his, hands tangling in his hair. Naruto's lips were cold due to his blood supply heading elsewhere and the kiss was hard, unlike before, demanding the Uchiha's submission. There was so much passion in the kiss that Sasuke was unable to pull away. He could only melt beneath the attentions of the other. Their teeth clicked together as Naruto demanded entrance to Sasuke's mouth and the sound only seemed to make the blond more aggressive. The Uchiha groaned openly into the kiss while his hands fisted in the mesh like shirt that covered Naruto's torso. With a sharp nip to the black haired man's lower lip, the fox container pulled back, his breath clouding up in the air as he stared heatedly at his companion.

"How you have managed to go this long without getting raped is beyond me." He growled out in a husky tone, his voice rough. Sasuke's face flushed a shade darker than usual as he stared at the other in a daze, a thin trickle of blood rolling free from his lip. For some reason, he wasn't surprised that the tiny pain had sent a jolt of pleasure through him. It would figure that he was masochistic.

"I dunno... the whole, 'I'll fucking kill you if you come near me' attitude seems to work wonders." The Uchiha murmured with the faintest of smirks curving his lips.

"Oh my, did you just make a funny?" Naruto chuckled, leaning in to lick away the blood on the other's chin, sucking on the injured lower lip while soothing it with his tongue. The only response that the Uchiha could give to the strange, yet pleasurable sensation was to tighten his hold on the other. "Come on, Sasu-duck, I've got some virginity to take." Naruto growled playfully as he pulled back enough to practically drag the glaring Uchiha down the road.

"Oi! Where did Naruto go?" Came the growl-like voice of Kiba as he leaned in so that Ino and Sakura could make out his words over the music. Twin smirks had the Inuzuka blinking owlishly. An arm draped itself about his shoulders and the brunette turned to regard the typically silent Shino, who leaned in slightly, whispering something into the other boy's ear. The two girls watched in amusement as before their eyes, Kiba's face turned a brilliant red and his jaw dropped open. "Are you serious!?"

Shino's lips quirked in a slight smirk and he removed his arm, the glasses wearing man glanced to his right when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Hinata smiled shyly up at him and displaying a great deal of boldness, interlaced her fingers with his.

"Dance with me?" She asked and the bug user gave her a soft, tight lipped smile. Her milky eyes lit up happily before she led the tall man into the sea of dancers. Kiba, on the other hand, still stood flabbergasted in place.

"When the **HELL** did _those_ two get together?!" He yelped, feeling completely out of the loop.

"You are loud, mutt." Those soft words, spoken evenly and in a mono toned voice had familiar chills racing through him. Hesitantly, he turned to face none other than the Kazekage. Fear that had been ingrained in him from their first meeting flickered momentarily through him before he swallowed it down and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well you are creepy as hell! Sneaking up on a guy, sheesh." The shaken man grumbled with a bit of a pout.

"Where is Naruto?" The red haired young man inquired, focusing his attention on Sakura. The kunoichi smile broadly and winked at Gaara, noting with satisfaction that the former Jinchuuriki's eyes glinted in understanding and a pleased grin stretched his lips. "Good. I'll talk to him later. Dog, come. You will show me to the bar so that I can get refreshments."

Kiba had been about to snap out a sarcastic remark when Ino shoved him forward hard enough to get him moving. Men; they were so stubborn.

Naruto had nearly let out a whoop of glee upon seeing the familiar entrance to the Uchiha district, however he was pulled to a stop by the dark haired man. He blinked comically and glanced back at the apprehensive Uchiha. Was the guy that nervous about it? Sasuke looked strained and he swallowed hard, his onyx gaze locked on the buildings ahead as he held tight to Naruto's hand.

"I will be the last." He murmured softly, his eyes growing somber. Naruto felt a stab to his own chest at those words. That's right, Sasuke was not going to get an heir from this. Suddenly the blond felt a bit guilty. He forced on his mask once again a bit reluctantly. Part of him wanted to be selfish for once and to just tell the Uchiha to shut up and screw his brains out. However, he couldn't.

"Sasuke... It's alright. This doesn't have to be more than tonight if you don't want it to be. I think...I think that being your first would be enough for me, just as if you didn't want to do this at all, being your friend would be enough." The blue eyed man stated almost cheerfully. Of course, inside he felt as though he had been gutted. Sasuke looked at him then. Well, perhaps glared would be a better word. Pale hands grabbed the sides of the jinchuuriki's face, pulling him closer and forcing him to stare into the glare. He watched with baited breath as Sasuke's mouth opened slightly, his eyes angry and hard.

"Don't wear that face with me, Naruto." He growled out. Naruto was a bit shocked to see a faint flicker of hurt flash within those dark depths. "You and I should be beyond that by now, shouldn't we?" Sasuke asked and angrily he pressed his lips to the other's. The kiss was hard, chaste, and enough to force back Naruto's well crafted mask.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke? You need an heir, you need to pass on your skill so that the village will allow you to regain your right as a shinobi. I can not take that from you, Teme no matter how much I may want to." Naruto bit out, his eyes filled with sadness as he forced himself to back away. As it was, Sasuke was confined to the village thanks to the time he had spent with Orochimaru and chasing after Itachi. It hadn't helped matters that now Sasuke was far more dangerous than Orochimaru could have ever hoped to be. In fact, the only thing keeping the Uchiha from being placed under lock and key was the blond standing before him. Naruto had worked hard to give Sasuke the freedom that he held, even at the risk of him losing his chance at Hokage. Frustration radiated from the black haired man and with a snarl, he moved. His hands connected to the blond's shoulders and in a blink, he had Naruto slammed against the wall of the gates that lined his district. This situation had been bothering the Uchiha for the past year. He had been given the option of producing new heirs for the Uchiha clan and restarting things for Konoha in exchange for the trust and favor of the village. He would also be given back his right to be a shinobi. But, Sasuke could not handle the thought of some weak female giving him his children. No, only someone strong could do it. Naruto glared at Sasuke despite feeling taken off guard and even a bit turned on by the treatment. "What the hell, Teme?!"

" Fuck the council. I'd rather be stuck in the village for all eternity than let a weak female touch my body, let alone carry my offspring. The only one that should have that right is my equal. You are the only one that I want, Dobe." Sasuke, stated confidently. Naruto's jaw went slack and he let his head fall forward to hide his face from the other man's view. A small smile tugged at his lips and he felt the beginning of tears pooling in his eyes. He bit his lower lip as a giddy feeling washed over him and bubbled up within his stomach. Equal? Sasuke had called him equal! Finally he had said the words that the blond had quested for so long to hear. A soft giggle-like noise escaped him and he used his strength to break the Uchiha's hold and throw his arms around the other's slim waist, burying his face in the white shirt. His body trembled from the sheer magnitude of the moment. Sasuke, on the other hand felt lost. Was Naruto crying? Had he said something bad? And then he felt a set of lips against the hollow of his throat, caressing and lightly brushing over his skin. He sucked in a breath and swallowed against the gentle sensation. Naruto flicked his tongue out to taste the soft flesh and delighted in the nearly silent gasp that rushed from Sasuke's lungs. He pulled back enough to look the other in the eye, his own gaze shining with adoration.

"Good... Because I don't ever want to see anyone else touch you ever. Your ass belongs to me now, Uchiha." He declared firmly, earning a snort from Sasuke despite how pleased the Uchiha was at the statement. Naruto was too much sometimes. The blond tugged on the other man's arm, guiding him toward his home eagerly. However, the moment they entered a strange thought hit the Uchiha in the face.

"Dobe...you've done this before, haven't you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Naruto froze in mid-step. Shit. He had hoped that the Uchiha wouldn't have brought that particular subject up until much later. It figured that Sasuke was going to be a girl about things. However, Naruto's face had paled slightly and guilt flooded his expression. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair while trying to think of a way to explain things without the moody male killing him on the spot.

"Once... About four years ago." He finally responded, his eyes focused firmly on the floor. Sasuke tensed tighter than a bowstring, biting his lip angrily at the thought of someone else touching the blond in such a way. Naruto must have sensed the seething boy's now violent mood for he glanced up hesitantly and began babbling," It ended up being nothing really special and actually, it was really really awkward because we were practically family and we don't like each other like that! I mean, thinking about it now, it gives me a creepy feeling."

"Who was it?" Sasuke interrupted, his voice laced with malice and obvious jealousy. The jinchuuriki swallowed nervously, knowing that the other was going to hate his answer. He couldn't ever remember seeing his rival so jealous before. If he wasn't afraid for his life perhaps he would have found the situation comical.

"Gaara." He coughed out weakly. Naruto let out a squeal and ducked the punch aimed for his head followed by a series of kicks and jabs. "T-Teme, calm down! It was just once!" He fled deeper into the house, as those sharigan eyes bore down upon him. Well, the blond could sort of understand the Uchiha being upset but this was ridiculous. "GAH!" He yelped out as a fist punched clean through a wall that he had been hiding behind, nearly hitting him in the back of the head. Naruto scrambled away, blocking another attack as he tried to think of a way to calm down the enraged Uchiha that flew at him again and again. Sasuke felt betrayed. How could that Dobe just give away his virginity to Gaara of all people!? It should have been Sasuke's! He paused mid swing when a wave of guilt washed over him. He, _Sasuke_ had been the one to leave. If he had stayed, perhaps he would have been Naruto's first; Naruto's only. His thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand curling about his fist. He blinked at the blond who lowered his lips to the delicate knuckles of the Uchiha's hand. "No one has ever been inside of me, Sasuke."

That sentence was spoken softly in a tone that implied something interesting for the Uchiha indeed. Was Naruto offering to bottom for him? Brilliant blue looked up at him through half closed lids and something struck Sasuke in that instant. Naruto was aroused from his reaction. The damn fox was fucking turned on by the thought of him being jealous! Before Sasuke could release anymore of that growing anger, Naruto lowered the Uchiha's hand to his crotch. A dark hiss rushed from his lips in that moment and he thrust against the pale hand. Sasuke was stunned into a detached awe at what exactly was moving beneath his hand.

"Yes, I think that it's hot that you are jealous, Sas-u-ke" The scarred man began in a growl like tone. It was growing harder for him to focus. "This is what you have done to me... You are the only one who can do this to me." Sasuke's throat went dry and his fingers flexed against the hardness that was just kept from him by a thin piece of leather.

"Good. The only one that will ever be inside of you is me, Dobe. The only one that you will ever be inside of is me," Sasuke murmured out in a dark tone, grasping the other by the chin roughly. "Do you understand?" A wicked grin split the shorter male's lips and boldly, he pressed a hand against Sasuke's erection through his pants.

"Oh yes, I understand." He purred. The gasp that Sasuke let out was music to his ears and he chuckled softly, his fingers rolling over the hardened flesh gently. Coherent thought fled the black haired man so quickly that he was left dizzy. The blond turned his face into the palm of Sasuke's hand, nuzzling against the calloused fingers as his tongue snaked out to taste those digits. The Uchiha's breath hitched against the sensation of the hot muscle against his sensitive hand, a faint blush coloring his face. An uncontrollable gasp escaped his mouth that had fallen open. Naruto's glittering gaze lifted again to lock upon Sasuke's beautiful face and he grinned. His lips parted and slyly, he sucked one of those slender fingers into his mouth. The sight alone was enough to have the Uchiha's toes curling to dig into the polished wood of his floor. Those pouty lips wrapped neatly about his middle finger, teeth grazing the underside faintly, before that wet tongue curled teasingly around it. And then Naruto sucked, drawing out a faint moan as his other hand abandoned the Uchiha's erection in favor of holding the black haired man's hand still. With a happy mewl, he took a second digit into his mouth that was all too hungry to please. Sasuke on the other hand was frozen in place, his length pulsing to be touched again. However, Naruto did not. Instead he released the other male's fingers with an audible pop and grinned cheekily at the all but panting Uchiha.

"I wonder what the rest of you tastes like..." He purred all too darkly while moving his hands beneath the white shirt that Sasuke wore. The Uchiha bit back a curse beneath the feel of those hands against his cool torso and he arched into them willingly. It wasn't right that it felt like that. His senses were becoming drugged by just those small actions alone and the thought of Naruto doing more to him caused goosebumps to break out all over his fair skin. The scent of something spicy and wild reached his nose over the typical smells of the house and his gut flipped as he breathed it in deeply. That scent was Naruto. An aroused Naruto at that. His heart shot into his throat when the fox carrier dropped to his knees and he could not prevent his face from heating.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke mumbled out, unable to keep his voice from wavering when the blond tugged open his black slacks. Naruto flashed him a cheeky smile and laughed softly. Without explanation, he pulled down the fabric, boxers and all, exposing the Uchiha to the open air. The blue eyed male had never really done this before, however, he had read and heard enough from the others (Read: Jiraiya and Kakashi) to understand the basics. He leaned forward cautiously, half afraid of Sasuke kicking him, and pressed his lips to the pale man's hip bone. His hands held the other in place firmly, fingers splaying out to dig slightly clawed nails into the soft and tempting flesh. The dark haired male's mouth dropped open against the prick of those nails that sent tremors of delight up his spine. And then Naruto's wet tongue ran up along the seam where hip connected with leg, nearly making the Uchiha's legs buckle. Sasuke gripped Naruto's broad shoulders for support, his head falling limply as he stared at his best friend. A sharp nip to his hip had him grunting softly and he twitched almost violently. "N-Naruto...just..."

"Just what?" The rokudaime asked innocently before latching his mouth onto the area just next to the Uchiha's hip, sucking and biting at the trembling skin. Sasuke threw back his head and dug his fingers almost painfully into the other's shoulders. Sweat beaded up along the pale man's forehead. He was dying. That was the only explanation for the feeling. A knowing look entered his tormentor's blue eyes as the fox pulled back to lock his gaze upon the twitching Uchiha. And with a painful slowness he tilted his head forward, running his tongue over his lips before placing a soft, tender kiss on the tip of Sasuke's straining erection. The black haired man almost lost it then and there. Naruto's tongue flicked out tentatively to move over the length of the Uchiha. The deep, unhindered moan that exploded into the room had the blond swelling with confidence and bravely, he took Sasuke into his mouth. The Uchiha attempted to buck against the blond, however, Naruto's firm grasp on his hips kept him somewhat still. The wet sounds of his mouth working accompanied Sasuke's grunts and whimpers in a beautiful melody for the blue eyed man. He inhaled deeply and in a smooth motion, he took in all of Sasuke, ignoring his gag reflex. His throat constricted almost painfully as his body tried to remove the appendage from him, however Naruto was not about to be defeated so easily. He had heard of females doing this all the time and if a girl could handle it, so could he. The Rokudaime swallowed hard, earning another set of moans from Sasuke.

"Naruto," His name was but a hoarse whisper at this point, much to his delight. Encouraged by the reaction, Naruto moved his tongue, sucking and swallowing experimentally. Strangely enough, he found himself liking the strong, salty taste of Sasuke. A set of hands fisted tightly in his hair and a dark growl rose from his throat. A sharp gasp came from the Uchiha and he bucked uncontrollably into the hot mouth that encased him, nearly choking the blond. Naruto pulled away, his jaw already aching from the effort and his breathing was slightly ragged. He licked his lips of saliva and precum as he tried to even out his breathing. However, that possibility was tossed aside when Sasuke dropped to his knees and practically tackled the startled blond. Hungry lips crashed against his while hands tore insistently at the mesh shirt he wore. The Uchiha thrust his hips against Naruto, well beyond the point of control. Naruto let out a squeak like noise when his shirt was abruptly ripped away. Sasuke's hands moved over the newly exposed flesh greedily, nails scraping pleasantly across the Jinchuuriki's toned form and in response, Naruto writhed and moaned. He had to slow the other down, had to prolong things. With a snarl he used a great deal of strength to flip them over, one hand grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists and pinning them to the floor above the raven's head. Naruto straddled the panting and thrashing male, using his knees to hold the Uchiha in place while he attempted to gain control over himself again.

"Damnit, Sasuke! I don't want to lose it yet," He huffed, looking down hungrily at the partially clothed man. Sasuke arched beneath Naruto, feeling strangely turned on by the show of dominance. The Uchiha rubbed their hips together, causing twin gasps to sound from them. Naruto growled lowly and used his free hand to hold the other's hip down. He didn't quite know what to make of the aroused Uchiha. It was like throwing a truckload of gasoline on a bonfire. Then again, the Rokudaime couldn't really blame the guy. Twenty-two years without sex would make anyone this way, he supposed. And knowing the Uchiha, Naruto doubted if the guy was even aware that his penis existed until that moment. "I want this to last."

Sasuke groaned softly when Naruto claimed his mouth in a tender kiss that robbed him of his ability to snap at the blond. He wanted the jinchuuriki to stop being so gentle with him. The dark haired man needed the violence that usually fell between the two of them. Gentle didn't fit with them in his opinion. When the other pulled back slightly, Sasuke's trademarked glare was in place along with a flicker of his Sharigan.

"And I want you to fuck me into the floor, Uzumaki," The pale made purred out, his sweat lined bangs falling into his dilated eyes beautifully. "That is, unless you were lying when you sang that song to me." And this gave him the reaction he was looking for. A loud snarl and the sound of ripping fabric split the air as the Uchiha's shirt was torn to shreds and tossed aside. A hot mouth worked its way across his exposed chest, nipping, sucking, leaving dark bruises here and there. Slightly clawed hands still held the now writhing Sasuke's wrists captive as the fox went about marking him as many times as possible. The Uchiha let out soft mewling noises, arching and fighting to release the strong hold that Naruto had on his wrists. Naruto's free hand moved to run sharp nails along the dark haired man's side and a hiss shot from the startled Uchiha. His body convulsed and twitched beneath the painful pleasure. He needed to touch the blond, to feel those corded muscles that were taunt and strained, to tear off the leather that kept him from his prize.

"You have five seconds to get your pretty little ass into your bed." Naruto growled darkly after a slightly hard bite to the man's collarbone. And then the fox let go of the other, standing and slipping off his shoes. Sasuke gasped in air as he took stock of his situation and like the giddy, excited, perverted thing he was being turned into, he ran. His body flickered as he appeared within his upstairs bedroom, stepping out of his boxers and pants after removing his shoes. He barely had time to turn toward the bed before he found himself shoved roughly into the wall nearest him, a panting Naruto pressing against his back.

"I still have two seconds." The Uchiha pointed out, only to groan and arch back as the blond thrust against him. The jinchuuriki snarled against his neck as his clawed hands roamed over the other man.

"I got impatient," Naruto stated before grasping Sasuke roughly by the hair, pulling his head back so that more of his delicious throat was exposed to the the fox's hungry mouth. "Got any lotion or anything?" The sharigan user was unable to quell the sharp jolt in his chest at the hand fisting in his hair, his body pushing back into Naruto demandingly. The feel of the blond's bare skin against his own was overwhelming and it robbed him of all logical thought.

"Huh? Lotion?" He repeated, trying to force himself to think. Lotion...why would Naruto want lo- Oh. His face lit with brilliant red and his stomach did a backflip. "Bathroom cabinet." He had barely said the words before the firm body behind him was gone, leaving his back tingling with the chill from the air. Sasuke sprung into motion then, rushing over to the large futon that he used as a bed and clambering up onto it with less grace than he would ever show in his life. Just as he finally settled himself in the middle, his breath heaving with anticipation, the blond Adonis strode back into the room. The light from the open window cast the Uchiha in an other worldly glow that stole away the Hokage's breath. Bluish light bathed the pale, naked, sweat laced man, those rich locks of black gleaming as they fell disorderly about hooded eyes. Bites and red bruises stood out all over him and even from his place in the doorway, Naruto could see the faint tremble in Sasuke's body, the goosebumps that lined his rival's arms. Naruto had made him that way. Naruto had been the one to undo every little control that the other had on himself. A slow smile rolled across Naruto's face and he moved forward slowly, like a great hunter stalking its prey. Sasuke swallowed hard as he watched the other, his hands fisting in the sheets that he lay atop. The thin matress dipped slightly from the weight of the blond as he crawled forward, moving between the Uchiha's legs, his cheek skimming over the man's right thigh as he moved higher up.

The snap of the cap for the lotion sent a twitch through Sasuke's body. He watched almost nervously as Naruto squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingertips. And then, him mind instantly forgot all about it as he was drawn into a rough kiss. Sasuke lost himself in the caresses of Naruto's tongue and the taste, his hands moving to tangle in the thick layers of blond that covered the man's head. A finger traced the Uchiha's entrance before slipping inside. A soft gasp joined Naruto's whimper. He was so hot, far more so than Naruto could have imagined and his lower half ached demandingly. Sasuke arched against the finger, not quite sure if he liked the sensation or not as it moved about within him. And then a second joined the first, this time drawing out a grunt of pain from the Uchiha. But, Naruto did not pull back, he continued moving his fingers, stretching striking, moving them in as far as he could. Sasuke broke the kiss when out of nowhere an indescribable shock rushed through his body, sending his spine into a dramatic angle and a deep moan shot from his throat. His eyes turned to look up at Naruto in surprise and a knowing smirk graced the Hokage's lips. A third finger entered Sasuke's body hard, all three hitting the man's prostate at once and earned a strained grunt from the man who couldn't tell whether he was in pain or what. The feeling were far too intense for him to seperate them.

"No!" He yelped out when those fingers left him, disappointment coloring his rough voice. A chuckle from Naruto had a faint blush coloring Sasuke's face. And then Sasuke felt something far larger than fingers push against his entrance, filling him in one fluid motion. His eyes went wide and the loudest, most wonton noise Naruto had ever heard in his life filled the room. The blond grunted from the feel of the other, his eyes screwing shut as he panted, resting their foreheads together. At this point, Sasuke was beyond feeling the pain and he flexed around Naruto, his hips trying to move, to make the hokage move just a little more to the left. "N-Naruto...please."

Those sweet words were whimpered brokenly and a cold shudder hit the blond hard, his skin prickling beneath it. Who was he to deny such a beautiful request? He moved then, body coiling and flexing as he buried himself deeper within the writhing man. Sasuke cried out with each stroke, hands tightening in the other's hair. Naruto's mouth caressed every inch of skin that he could reach as he continued to move, his own voice sounding to join Sasuke's. And then an idea struck his now animalistic mind. Without explaination, he removed himself from the Uchiha, ignoring the black haired man's protests as he forcefully flipped Sasuke onto his hands and knees. Realizing the blond's intent, Sasuke arched his back submissively, his head laying on the pillow and legs spreading encouragingly. The sight alone had Naruto nearly falling over the edge.

"Sasuke..." His voice was heavy and thick. So long he had wanted this. Without anymore hesitation, Naruto slammed himself inside of the other, Sasuke's cry music to his ears. The blond could feel his more demonic nature surge to the surface as he moved, his eyes bleeding brilliant crimson and the scars on his face deepening. He braced himself with one hand, using the other to grasp the Uchiha's length firmly. His mind became lost to him, the Kyuubi's instincts and energy filling him up completely. Sasuke was so close to something, something he knew he needed. He moved back into the blond demandingly, body delighting in the rough treatment and the sharp claws that gripped his hip. And then enlarged canines sank into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. White searing pleasure encaused him and with a hoarse scream, he came, spots blanking out his vision. Naruto's cry followed mere seconds after as he released into the panting Uchiha. The both of them toppled onto the bed weakly, the Rokudaime pulling Sasuke back against him, still firmly attatched. The Kyuubi container lapped at the bleeding wound on the dark haired man's shoulder, watching in satisfaction as it closed over in a faint scar. For a long moment, the two of them just lay there, Naruto caressing his rival while Sasuke attempted to get a handle on everything that had happened.

"Naruto... Don't leave me." He whispered softly, earning a curious look from the blond.

"Why would I leave you, Teme?" He asked, pressing a light kiss to the other man's temple. "Besides, there are so many things I have yet to do with you!" He added with a leer. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed deeply.

"Dobe." He could not help the soft pang in his chest. His heart constricted slightly and the need to pull away overrode everything else. Sasuke squirmed to pull out of the blond's grasp only to find himself trapped by a pair of strong arms.

"Oh, calm down. You know I am joking with you, Teme. Sheesh, you are such a woman," Naruto chuckled, moving within the angered man slightly. Sasuke hissed and uncontrollabley backed into the shallow thrust, much to his own annoyance. " It took me this long to get you here, why would you think I'd ever let go of you? I need you, Sasuke."

Onyx eyes widened and his body went limp, his breath hitching in his throat. He swallowed hard, turning his head to glance over his shoulder at glistening blue.

"I love you."

With those three little words, Naruto pulled his Uchiha closer and for the first time in so long, Sasuke let himself smile for real.


End file.
